she is gone forever
by lollipopz98
Summary: Sam's mom has done somthing that gives her a sentence Sam just can't handle. rated t for death and cursing
1. Chapter 1

I tried to love her. I helped around the house. I cleaned up her mess. I did all I could. But here I am, in this hell hole I have to call home. Make-up covers my physical scars, but nothing could take away the memories of my mother and what she has done to me. Nothing.

*6 months ago*

"Wait, please, you don't have to do this mom!" I pleaded to my mother.

"No, I'm tired of you lazing around here." My mother threatened her with a knife and a fist.

"Mom, I'll do anything, everything!" Sam said. "You never have to lift a finger again, I swear." I was almost crying.

"No, I am ending this here, now." She swung the knife and it cut me across the stomach. She shoved the knife in my hands, cutting them. She dropped me to the floor and left. "I'm going to the bar. I'll leave you here to your final thoughts." She left and shut the door.

I couldn't reach the phone to call for help. I was stuck on the living room floor with nothing and no one to help me; I tried to think of anything but death. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Sam, you left your phone at my house, Sam?" it was Carly.

"Carly! It's open." I squeaked. Carly opened the door to find me on the floor sitting in a puddle of my own blood.

"Oh my god, Sam, did she do this to you?" "When?" "how long have you been sitting here?" Sam, Sam, respond to me!"

The next thing I know, I am at Good Mary hospital. I wake up to see Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. I wave slightly, then go back to sleep. I woke up almost an hour later with a searing pain in my stomach and my hands. I looked at my hands. Cuts covered them like carpet covers a floor. And my stomach was covered in stitches. Carly and Freddie sat hand in hand with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you ok Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Just please get me out of here."

"Come stay with me." Carly told me.

"Fine, but someone has to do something about my mom." I said.

"I know, Spencer called the police. I'm sorry Sam; your mom was sentenced to death. She tortured and killed three men last night. The police think she was drunk, but all she kept saying was, they owe me big time..." Carly hugged me after she said this, but I felt nothing.

*that night*

Carly and I sat on her couch watching TV, but I still felt nothing, besides the pain in my stomach. I couldn't grasp the fact that my mother killed 3 people. She was mean, nasty, and cruel, but the only one she ever threatened of killing was me. I had to go find that man's family and see what had happened.

"I have to go." I mumbled as I walked out the door. Carly didn't stop me because she had fallen asleep. I walked at least 3 blocks before I got to the police station.

"Sam, what did you do?" one of the officers asked.

"Nothing" I replied. "I need to find someone, immediately."

"Your mom?" I just saw her at the station down the street." Officer O'Brien said.

"You idiot. My mother is dead for all I know." I spat at him.

"Fine, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the family of the men who were killed last night; can you give me their addresses?"

*20 min later*

Ding-dong, the bell went. I was as scared as hell. Imagine.

"_Hello, Mrs. Peterson, I'm Samantha Puckett, the daughter of your husband's killer?" "Nice to meet you."_

I couldn't take it. I ran away, again. The door opened and a little girl, about 4 opened it. "Hello?" she said. Look what my mother had done. He was a father, maybe a grandfather. And she killed him.

I started to cry as I ran from the house.

I didn't go back to Carly's house last night. I went Home, my home. When I got there, I found numerous pictures of me and her all over the floor covered in tear stains. My mother had been here before-. I couldn't think about the rest. I fell to the floor crying.

**Ok, I can't think how this should go on!!!please review and tell me ANYTHING you want to happen in the story!! I will try my best to fit your wants!!!!!! Thanks! 3**


	2. help! a note to all readers

Ok, so this is chapter of me, me, and more me!!! Ok, so I have no idea where to go with this story. Should it be Seddie, spam, creddie, or no pairing? Should it be more comical or more tragic? What should Sam do?? Will Sam have the power to confront the families of those men?

HELP!!! SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE AS WHAT TO DO NEXT!!!!!!!!


	3. spencer

Text and dialogue-**authors note-**_dream_

I stopped crying after about 30 minutes. I looked at all the pictures; none of them had my father in them. My mother had a "smile" on in all of them. She looked as if she were faking being happy. She was. We never were happy; now we could never be happy. My mother was always drunk and my father had left years ago, so I was able to take care of myself fine. I didn't need anyone. I fell asleep in a pile of memories. I fell asleep buried in "Memories" of our "normal" family.

"_Sammy!"_

"_Mom, what do you want?"_

"_I want to say I'm sorry. I left you alone in your most needy years."_

"_Needy, that's what you call it." "I've got a better family at the Shay's house then I have here." "You left me alone, why would you try to kill me?" "Why would you want to kill your precious little Sammy?"_

"_Samantha, I never wanted to kill you. I was silly to even think abo-"_

"_SILLY?!" "YOU WERE SILLY?" "THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A MURDER ATTEMPT?" "SILLY?!"_

"_Sam, honey, I didn't mean that." "I meant Sam, Sam, Sam, Get up." Get up now."_

_Her voice morphed into Freddie's voice._

"What do you want Frednub? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I instantly awoke as Freddie turned me over and slapped me across the cheek. "Since I'm tired, I'll give you a warning. If you have a death wish, you'll do that again."

"Sam, something serious just happened." Freddie shook me by the shoulder.

"What?" I sat up on the floor. He obviously wasn't going to leave me alone.

"Spencer's missing."


	4. Let's go

"_Sam, something serious just happened." Freddie shook me by the shoulder._

"_What?" I sat up on the floor. He obviously wasn't going to leave me alone._

"_Spencer's missing."_

* * *

"What??" I screamed. I looked behind Freddie and Carly wasn't there. "Does Carly know??"

"Yes, she is at the police station now." Freddie spoke with a worried tone.

I knew we had to do something, but what? Spencer was gone and we had to find him. He was always like an older brother to me. And when a Puckett goes missing, we look for that Puckett.

"How'd he go missing?" "Why'd he go missing?" I asked.

"They said that the parts he bought for his sculptures were stolen goods." "Then the police found out and the guys who stole them thought he blabbed and took him." Freddie told me.

I was scared as hell. My mom just died, and now the one person I considered anything close to a dad was just kidnapped; great!

"What do we do?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know." I said. Freddie gasped. I know. Sam? Not knowing what to do when something might involve hurting someone else? I guess I was just sad. I sat there for at least 10 minutes thinking what to do. I couldn't think of anything, but then it came to me. We had to find the jerks that sold him that stuff in the first place and get Spencer.

"Let's go." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"We're going downtown." As I said this, I put on a pair of black sunglasses and walked out the door.

* * *

We had looked for hours and still couldn't find Spencer.

"What are we going to do?" Freddie whined like a four year old.

"Just wait, we'll find him." I said. I said that, but inside I was scared. Right after I said that, I saw a man shove a gagged man into a car. I looked closer. It was Spencer!

"Come on!" I yelled. Freddie followed me as we hopped on our bikes and chased the car.

* * *

We were at a warehouse. It was dark, but my blindfold wouldn't let me see otherwise. The guys had caught us and now we were stuck in a warehouse next to Spencer.

"Spence, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" Spencer asked.

"We're fine." We replied in unison.

"Now, who wants to talk?" The man said.

"Let us go!" I screamed.

"Ha. Look boys, we got ourselves a girl here." "You all remember what we do when we have a girl over, right?" The other men chuckled. I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sensation of hot breath on my ear. "Any last words, Samantha?" He said.

"Kiss. My. Ass." I said.

**End of chapter 3!!! Yay! Im so happy I finished! R&r plz! I would like to thank all who helped me along the way!!**


	5. Goodbye, mommy

"_.Ass."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_...._

(A/N: I try to like child proof my stories... so picture what you want about what happened. Beaten, forced to take drugs….stuffs like that)

I woke up at least 2 hours later in an alley way next Spencer. I pulled away as I realized that I had been sleeping on Benson. I woke them up and hugged them.

"What did they do to you Sam?" Spencer asked me.

"They xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx and then they kicked me to the curb." "What about you?" I said.

"I don't remember much, just that you xxxxxxxx and then it was all a blur." Spencer said

"It was the exact same for me." Freddie sounded worried… We started to walk home, until I noticed that Spencer wasn't with Freddie and me. We looked around.

"Spencer?" We called several times. We saw a police officer a walk away, so we ran as fast as we could, because we were terrified. Once we got there, we looked at the television, which was reporting the news.

"I have just received breaking news. A former patient of the Innerness mental health rehabilitation center, Ms. Puckett, has escaped. We now go live to Lennon's street." Said the reporter.

"Hi, this is John Mittens here at Lennon's street where we have just discovered the body of a dead Mr. Spencer Shay here. We all agree that the #1 suspect is Ms. Puckett. We are currently trying to find the poor family of the man. Back to you."

Oh my gosh. My mom killed Spencer. I was devastated. I looked at Freddie, who was crying. I ran. I ran from that diner to my house. I ran up the front steps and jammed my key into the lock. I sprinted inside, but came to a dead stop when I saw what was standing in my kitchen.

* * *

"Hello, Sammy." She said.

"Mom?" "What are you doing here? Leave or I'll call the police." I had shut my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, she would be gone, and none of this would have happened. When I opened them, I felt the slightest line of cold on my neck. I looked down to discover my mother, right in front of me, holding a knife to my throat.

"Now, Sammy, why would you want the mean police people to kill mommy?" "That would be so, so, _silly._" I shuddered as the word silly slithered out through her lips and into my ears.

"Now, you have to do what I say or the police will find you on the floor. Dead."

"Yes, mom." I said. I was shaking.

"That's mommy, to you Samantha. Now, get on the floor." She bellowed.

"Yes, mommy" I said. I crawled onto the floor stomach up and looked her in the eyes. I screamed as she knelt down on me, pulled up my shirt, and laid out all of her knives, guns, and drugs. I screamed again. She had "accidentally" leant on a knife and it cut me, again. I was terrified. Just as I screamed as she put the gun to my chest, our door smashed in.

"Seattle police, freeze!" An officer shouted.

My mom threw her weapons and drugs to the floor, but held her gun. She pulled my up by my shoulder and held the gun to my temple.

"Now, all of you officers are gonna leave here now, or I kill my darlin' Sammy." She said.

The officers tried to convince her to put the gun down, but she refused. They left, but called for the S.W.A.T team. She whispered into my ear,

"Any last words, Samantha?" I thought of the warehouse.

"Goodbye, Mommy." I said.


End file.
